


a hellish week

by dembovert



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 4+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dembovert/pseuds/dembovert
Summary: Dele has a hellish week. At least his new neighbor is hot.





	a hellish week

**Author's Note:**

> — they're not football players here.  
> — english is not my first language, if anything is wrong so just tell me. i appreciate a lot.

**Monday,**

Dele needs to be at his work at 7am, so he needs to wake up at five, always seeing the sun appears at his strategically-positioned-in-the-east windows of his flat. Wonderful. Dele hates the sunrise, hates it with all his heart.

His life hasn’t been particularly easy in the last weeks. In the recents months. He thought that moving to London would help him in your career, but only brought him into a spiral of small debts, with no friends and no fun at all. So, yeah, Dele wasn’t in a good mood recently.

He gets up, only wearing his trousers, makes his daily stretching still lightly asleep and goes into the kitchen, let his coffee warm up while he takes a shower. He doesn’t have the _not-so-glamorous_ life of giving himself the luxury of having breakfast on the way to work at some bakery.

But he can’t open the coffee pot.

He doesn’t know if it’s because he’s still sleeping or because he has no strength or because that fucking pot decides to ruin the brand new week for him. He can’t leave your house without breakfast and can’t afford a Starbucks before taking the underground today because it’s the end of the month and the money is short.

Still sleeping lightly, he finds himself walking down toward his neighbor - whom he doesn’t meet yet or know if it’s a woman or a man - to ask someone to open that coffee pot.

And yeah, his mood is already ruined and it's only half five.

He takes a deep breath, made a false smile and knocks on the door three times. Better than ringing the bell, he thinks. But doesn’t take him two seconds for start panicking, counting slowly fifteen mississippi's to pretend nothing has happened and return to his flat.

He didn't have to count to six for the door open and a man of his height, broad-shouldered, with his beard to be done and a messy blond hair like a disney’s prince, wearing a white shirt and a gray trouser, shows up; Dele is looking at his neighbor, stunned how incredibly hot he is - even with that drowsy look, making Dele moan low in his throat before realizing that it was loud and clear.

“What?!?” the neighbor responds a bit thick, his hand passing through his eyes and his gaze falling from Dele face to the rest of his body. Dele cheeks are red, still stunned at the vision of his gorgeous neighbour to create any sentence and just reaches out the coffee pot.

“Coffee” Dele says and the neighbour's look shows he still hasn’t understood at all, but catches anyway, turning the lid and opening it in three seconds and closing the door.

"Uh thanks?" Dele murmurs as he stare the black door of his new bad mood and fucking hot neighbor's.

Okay, monday didn't start as he planned he's already late, but he's still get his coffee before work and, well, he can’t stop thinking about his neighbor during the day.

* * *

 

**Tuesday,**

Dele is sleeping very well, so well that your subconscious feels strange because it's not natural.

Definitely is not.

It's 6h20am, his alarm didn't ring and he's late as fuck for his job. Like a flash, he gets up and starts to get ready and realize that your flat has no light, the water was cold and his mobile was dead.

Great, so no power.

He looks through the curtains and sees the neighboring buildings with lights on and the street poles working. He doesn't remember if he paid the energy this month or if it's just his flat that is like this or is the entire building;

But he remembers who his neighbor is.

He sees himself with no other choice but wake up the hot-disney-prince again. He crosses the hallway, knocks on the door twice and doesn't need to count to see it opening.

"Hey! Is your power on?" Dele asks. His neighbor breathes deeply, clearly already irritated - with something besides Dele. His eyes widen and even in the slightly-dark hallway, Dele realizes how blues they are. "Eric," he replies.

“Hm..okay? So..”

“No, it’s not working. I already called and they said I’d be back in forty minutes. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” the neighbor responds by coming out of his flat and locking his door. Dele takes a step back, feeling the strong cologne of the neighbor, his bright blue eyes and the casual elegance with he which moved to lift made Dele breathtaking.

When Dele comes out of the spell, he is alone in the hallway with only fifteen minutes to go to work, completely fucked.

It only occurs to him throughout on the day that Eric is probably the name of his neighbor.

* * *

 

**Wednesday ,**

Okay, today has to be a good day.

_It has to be._

Dele left everything organized before bed. His coffee pot slightly closed, his mobile loaded, his clothes separated. No way wednesday will be bad, he have enough for the other two days. His week will finally get in the way, wanted to or not.

He is bathed, with a towel wrapped around his hips, preparing his breakfast and humming a drake’s song when he decides listen the voicemail that someone left last night.

It's from your mother, Sally. She's saying her sent to him one box with his old playstation and some games and the box probably should arrived yesterday or will be there later today. His excitement doesn't let him finish the voicemail and he finds himself downstairs, in a eager to be back with his games and finally have some fun.

He picks the box and realizes that he is still only wearing a towel and walking around his building like this. But ah it's only half five in the morning, no one's gonna sees me like this, he thinks. Anyway, he squeezes to the lift, waiting hastily to get back home.

Between the fourth and fifth floors, the lift stops.

Of course he had to stop. This week started all wrong, no way he would be so lucky when he has nothing but the box in his hand and a towel on his hips.

He doesn’t know which options is more frustrating: wait for a miracle and the lift come back to life or trigger the alarm and wait for someone find him only wearing a towel.

There’s not much time to think after all because he hears someone kicking hard on the door and he screams “Did you not see that is broken?” with a grumpy voice back.

“Hmm, is anybody in there?” The voice responds.

“Yeah, me"

“On which floor are you? I’ll call the keeper.”

“Oh no, please, don’t. I’m between the fifth and fourth floor, I guess.”

“Do you realises that if I don’t call anyone, will you stay here forever?” The voice thickens and Dele realizes that he is his neighbor - of course it had to be him - that is talking with him on the other side. “Who’s there anyway?”

He lets out a loud, slow sigh and answers, “It’s me, Dele. Your neighbor.”

“Okay, Dele.” Dele likes the way his name sounds in Eric mouth. “I think you’re more on our floor then down, so I’ll try manually open this and you try open the door from inside too, ok?”

When Dele managed to open the door, Eric was almost done too. He only needs give a little jump into his floor and come home quickly. Thank god.

"Wow," Eric panted then looked at him with a boyish smile. "You are ... ah ..."

“Yeah, right. Let’s pretend I’m not like this,” Dele cut Eric off because he couldn’t take it anymore. “Get this box here, please.”

He jumped to reach the floor - now mentally attached to all existing religions in this planet so his towel didn’t fall off - but when he jumped, the lift shake a little bit “Woah, beware, I don’t want see you dead” Eric says, failing to hide his laugh.

“You know what, Eric. That’s all okay, leave me here. One hour this it works again” Dele eyes were already tired and his body was giving up from this day who started an hour ago.

“Hey, no no let’s do it like this. Will you give me your hand that I’ll pull you up to our floor okay?” Eric reached out his hands to Dele, who immediately tangled with his neighbor’s warm skin. Eric was strong, Dele could tell, because with two impulses he pull Dele up. On top of him. With his towels on his thighs when he realized he was lying on top of his hot neighbor body. Basically naked.

Dele hands around Eric’s head and Eric’s hands near his hip, with his fingers brushing on the top of the curve of his butt. Dele couldn’t help himself and starts laugh hysterically.

“Thanks, Eric. Now,” he shrugged and closed his eyes to avoid seeing any judgement. Only to felt Eric’s laugh and his strong breath close to his face and his fingers lightly pressing against your skin. “Let’s pretend this never happened, okay?”

He adjusted his towel and get up. Eric's cheeks were flushed and he wanted so badly give a kiss to each of them. Just because.

"You're welcome," he said, still sitting in the hallway, running his hand over his beard and hair, trying to mask his warm-red face and failing in not look at Dele's entire body. "Go home, I'll call the keeper and tell him about this."

Dele smiled at him one last time before running against time.

* * *

 

**Thursday,**

Dele didn't even have a expectation for thursday.

His mood was already ruined by all the accumulated problems from this week, for being late for work twice and have to listen your boss screaming with him. For not having enough of money, for missing be a human and go out to hook up with a stranger, for missing his family. For everything.

He woke up fifteen minutes before his alarm, but he didn't let this up. He went to the bathroom, take his usual bath letting the hot water fall behind his back relaxing your muscles.

So today he decided give himself a little gift. Fuck the end of the month and the fact he can’t spend much money on unnecessary things. Today he will buy his favorite bread at the bakery around the corner.

He left the building at 5h50, with his mobile, his keys, his wallet. Wearing his sweatpants - he didn't want get his work clothes dirty before leaving - and he went after his delicious, tasty breakfast.

To go back home and realize that your door has jammed and doesn't open at all.

And he was in his pajamas.

“For fuck’s sake” Dele scream as he tries force the lock to open. Honestly he can't stand it anymore. It's not even his astral hell, why every morning he has to undergo some shit thing?

Dele gives up. He looks on his mobile screen and it's 6h10, he needs to be on the underground in at most fifteen minutes. He sits on the hallway and begins his breakfast, contemplating whether his boss is going yelling at him for going to with pajamas or if people on the street will be looking weird at him. He didn't take his more firmly coat and it's very cold outside.

Life is miserable.

He listens the neighbor's lock and already curses himself for having to go through another shameful thing in the front of his hot-gorgeous-neighbor-with-blue-eyes while he eats his breakfast at the door of his own house with a burial face.

Eric goes out with a beautiful woman chatting happily when he sees Dele sitting down. He raises his eyebrows and glances at the girl next to him murmuring " _Ahh Frank, é ele._ " while the girl looks at Dele. Eric speaks in another language so Dele thinks she should be Eric's girlfriend. Of course a wonderful man like this had to be straight, the week couldn't get any worse.

" _Vai descendo, eu te encontro lá embaixo_ " Eric tells to the woman as he pulls his backpack off. Dele stands and watches Eric crouch down _(And oh my god. Fuck. His butt is as beautiful as the rest of his body)_ to sees into the lock and try to do something.

"Well, unfortunately, Delboy, you're going to call a locksmith," Eric say. Dele can't help smiling slightly at the new nickname, despite the bad news. "Come here, we have the same height, some of my clothes will serve you. Or at least an waistcoat." Eric concludes as he walks back to his apartment.

"Thanks, Eric. Sorry about that. It's just this week, it's being hellish and by coincidence you've been present in all of my small daily humiliations, yeah" His voice comes out quietly.

Eric's apartment is very similar to his except for the windows in the west. Eric's lucky.

Eric enters the room with a pair of black shirt and jeans with a waistcoat and hands it to Dele, who heads toward the toilet. They don't talk much, doesn't have much to talk after all, Dele are already completely discouraged. He just doesn't want hear his boss yelling at him again.

Eric's clothes are disproportionately wide, not just for him, but for Eric himself. If he had a intimacy - even thought Eric has had already seen and touch him naked - he would definitely talk about this, but that's enough for today. And it smells like Eric, which at least is something positive.

"Thanks Eric, when I wash I give it back. I need to go now. Thanks again." Dele smiles faintly, leaving Eric waiting for lift alone as he runs down the stairs.

* * *

 

**Friday,**

Dele wake up and go to toilet just to noticing the two huge dark circles under his eyes. Proof of his lack of sleep for this entire hellish week, but he couldn't do much about it anyway. At least today is friday, he only has to survive until 5pm and then sink into his own bed wishing he was born into a monarch family.

He stretches out, takes his bath, decides not put his pajamas any more in life, stays properly awake-clean-and-ready just waiting for his coffee be ready and leave his flat; ironic that nothing has gone wrong yet.

His doorbells rings while he is preparing his toast. It's Eric, wearing a blue shirt with black jeans and a black overcoat. There's nothing to adds about the way he dressed, _but oh my he was so gorgeous_. If anything can be taken out of this week is that at least he knew, now, that his neighbor was a snack.

Smiling and looking at the man in front of him, Dele realized that he had said nothing as he dreamed awake.

Eric just laughed lightly, the lines around his eyes crinkling when he smiles and his cheeks slightly red "I came to give you this" while delivering a closed package.

Dele analyze the brand of the brown package in his hand. "Brazilian coffee. The best. It's a black coffee, very good. I realized that your coffee was horrible on monday."

There's no way he realized it, Dele knew it. Eric was arranging some reason to talk to Dele. He likes that.

"Hmm...thanks! Do you want come in? I can take my awful coffee away and make Your Great Brazilian Coffee." Dele eyes roll overs joking, but he unexpectedly hears Eric giggle beside him as they enter the flat.

Eric is now sitting at his small coffee table with one hand on his chin, looking at Dele prepare everything. The silence making Dele realize that he doesn't know what to talk.

"Did my clothes suit you?" Eric breaks the silence.

"Yeah, thanks again. I'm gonna wash this weekend and give back to you soon." Dele shoved the cups onto the table, along with toast and curd. "Your girlfriend must have found it very funny."

"Girlfriend?" Eric says, raising his cup as he waited for his answer.

"Yeah, yesterday. The woman who was with you," God, he hates small talk. "I thought she was your girlfriend."

"Oh, right. She's my sister." Eric drops the cup on the table, comes forward, laughing lightly and glances his head. "Why, Delboy?" He says as he look up through his lashes, arching the left eyebrow. Dele is slightly without words. This turned in a routine.

Eric looked at him like that, as if he expected something from Dele. And Dele doesn't know how to flirt or act as a functional adult, so he does what he does best. Break the moment.

"Sorry Eric, I need to run if I don't want take another speech from my boss." He lifts up with the cups, puts them in the sink and goes into the living room. Eric follows him.

"Okay, so I'll pick you up later." Dele feel his breath in his face now, feeling trapped between the closed door, his bag and Eric's body in his front.

There was a pause. A strangely significant one, given the circumstances.

Then, Dele spoke.

"You...are you asking me on a date?"

"Well, I thought it was obvious. You're been dreaming on me all week. I can see, you know that right?"

"I..?" Their faces are so close and impossible for Dele hide the faint blush on his cheeks. Of course Eric saw his fancy eyes. "Okay, Delboy, you're too slow. Can I kiss you now?" Eric muttered. Dele could count every shade of his blue eyes, could see his long lashes. All Dele do was shake his head.

And with that, Eric kissed him. His lips were soft as sweet cotton, and they contrasted perfectly with the way his beard brushed against Dele's skin. It was just a soft kiss, until his hand went up to Eric's hair and neck, pulled him closer. One last strong kiss before they separated.

"Okay, more of that later. Now I need to go" Dele laughed out of breath and got into the lift. "See you, Eric."

Dele would definitely repeat his infernal week if he knew he would end up make out with his hot neighbor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> — this story is inspired in a prompt that i saw on tumblr a long time ago. I didn't find the link anymore, but as soon as I find it I'll post here.  
> — my [tumblr](http://el-tangoderoxanne.tumblr.com)  
> — feedback are appreciated. thanks!


End file.
